This invention relates to a process for catalytically hydrogenating raw or unrefined triglyceride oil and more particularly to hydrogenating in extremely rapid fashion such oil.
Hydrogenation of refined glyceride oils is widely practiced and much has been written on this operation. Little attention, however, has been focused on the hydrogenation of raw or crude oils evidently because the type and level of contaminants therein have made such hydrogenation appear impractical. The present invention provides a method for hydrogenation of raw oils in rapid fashion under conventional hydrogenation conditions.